


Goodbye, Jack

by Fantasychick13



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, I Regret Nothing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasychick13/pseuds/Fantasychick13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Jack

The doctors didn't know what was wrong with Jamie. All they knew is that he was going to die.

I sat on the windowsill, watching the 14 year old Jamie lay on the hospital bed, his breathing growing light.

I tapped the window to make some frost, hoping he would notice and smile.

He didn't even look.

I opened the window and climbed through, stepping onto the concrete floor.

Right when Jamie's mom came in.

"Oh Jamie! It's alright."

"M-mom. I know w-what's happening, so d-don't hide i-it."

His mothers face went pale, her smile dying down.

"Mom. I-I know that I-I'm dying."

By then, his mother had tears in her eyes and walked out of Jamie's hospital room.

I walked closer to Jamie, hopping he would see me.

He glance in my direction and smiled slightly.

"Hiya J-Jack."

"Hey Jamie."

He remained silent and opened his mouth.

"Jack, I-I'm scared. I'm s-scared to die."

"You aren't going to die Jamie, so don't say that."

"Yes I am, Jack. I know I am."

"Don't say that!"

I tried to hold back tears but they fell anyway.

I couldn't lose Jamie, he was more than a believer to me.

_ He was a friend, a brother, my family. _

"Ja-ck, can y-you prom-mise me s-somet-thing?"

"Of course Jamie. I'm here for ya. What is it? Tell me and I swear it will be done."

Jamie smiled, probably knowing I would say that,

"W-watch Sophie for me. Kay? Since she w-won't have a b-big b-brother aft-ter this…"

Tears sprang from his eyes, I nodded my head, now placing a hand on his.

"Jack?"

"Ya Jamie?"

"Goodbye. Goodbye Jack Frost. Don't forget me."

I was startled until I noticed his hand.

His hand went limp.

Jamie Bennett, was officially dead.

 

Sophie was at home when all of this happened, her mom didn't want Sophie to see Jamie.

Sophie was now 8 years old, it had been only 4 years since the battle against Pitch.

I opened the window to Sophie's room, wiping some stale tears.

She turned around and smiled faintly.

"Jack. How's Jamie?"

I walked to her and sat on the floor, Sophie soon followed.

"Sophie."

"Yes Jack?"

' _Watch Sophie for me, kay?'_

Jamie's wish ran through my mind before I spoke again.

"I-I'm going to be your big brother now, okay?"

Tears began to fall from her face.

"Okay."

I hugged her as we silently cried.

 

Sure there where many kids that I loved.

But none could replace Sophie or Jamie.

They had a special place in my heart

Jamie's last words went through my head, but I know I won't forget them.

Because I knew he used his last source of life to tell me those words.

_'Goodbye. Goodbye Jack Frost. Don't forget me.'_


End file.
